epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters
Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters is the forty-sixth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the first episode of Season 4. It features the Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore, rapping against the Mythbusters: Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage. It also features the Mythbusters' Build Team: Kari Byron, Grant Imahara, and Tory Belleci, and the possessed mascot of the fictional Stay Puft Marshmallows company, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. It was released on November 10, 2014. Cast Mythbusters Nice Peter as Jamie Hyneman EpicLLOYD as Adam Savage Mary Gutfleisch as Kari Byron KRNFX as Grant Imahara Chris Alvarado as Tory Belleci Ghostbusters Chris Gorbos as Peter Venkman Mark Douglas as Ray Stantz Zach Sherwin as Egon Spengler Walter Downing as Winston Zeddemore Other EpicLLOYD as Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (voice only) Taylor Cu as Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (body only) Brooke Lawson as Janine Melnitz (cameo) Lyrics To distinguish which team member is saying which line, there is a color-coding process. For the Ghostbusters, Peter's lines will be in blue, Ray's will be in red, Egon's will be in green, and Winston's will be in purple. Janine Melnitz will be in magenta. For the Mythbusters, Adam's lines will be in yellow, Jamie's will be in brown, Tory's will be in cyan, Grant's will be in lime, and Kari's will be in orange. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man will be in gray. If a team is rapping a line together, that line will be in the default white text. 'Ghostbusters:' Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches, Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? If you, or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do, Give us a call. We're ready to defeat you! Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done! Spitting out the lyrics like, "We got one!" Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty! Try to beat us in a battle? Man, you gotta be kidding me! The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man's Slinky! I collect spores. Tell him 'bout the Twinkie. Like your show, it's all fluff and filler. I'll kick your hiney, man. I'm a savage killer. 'Mythbusters:' Wow, your raps are just too wack to handle! Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel. Your science is preposterous, the opposite of competent process, And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis, Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back! It's a fact: positrons don't react like that! You built a laser grid with no safety switch, And Walter Peck was right: that's some shady shit! Good thing you work in a firehouse, 'cause you just got burned. You are poor scientists, and that's confirmed. 'Ghostbusters:' That's enough from the walrus and dickless the clown. Let's show these myth bitches how we do it downtown! Grab your stick, hold'n, heat 'em up, smokin'! High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion! We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams! Pumping out blockbusters, while you work behind the scenes! It's a rap test, dummy, and you're both getting crashed! We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! 'Mythbusters:' Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said. It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead. (Hey!) Things are getting scary, when Tory, Grant and Kari Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry! We reject your flows and substitute our own! Uhhhhhhhmmm... Why'd you stop? I couldn't think of a rhyme. Well, just say the first thing that pops into your mind. 'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man:' Aww...aww... Yo, raise up, it's Stay Puft! I stay fluff! Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up! (Hey!) I smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter. I don't play! Show these dweebs how to rock a beret! (Hey.) I live so large, you can't harsh my mellow. Just one step took me out the ghetto! You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows, 'Cause Big Puft just turned all you bitches to toast! Scrapped lyrics 'Mythbusters:' Your raps are like your sequel: just too whack to handle. 'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man:' Raise up, Stay Puft, and I'm coming in! Punk busters better watch who they summonin'! I'll flip skeptics till they're butter-side up, And shred your street cred like a cannonball, wut! Ghostbusters get covered in fluffernutter spray! So watch a real rapper rock a beret! Poll Trivia General *This battle's release fittingly coincides with the 30th anniversary celebration of the original Ghostbusters film. *With a total of 10 participants, this battle has the most rappers of any ERB released to date, beating the previous video, Artists vs TMNT. *There are 47 verse transitions between rappers, besting the previous battle's record of 29. *This is the first season premiere: **to include group rappers. **to have a guest rapper/rappers as a title character/characters. **since Season 1 to not be a Hitler vs Vader sequel. **since Season 1 to not include a prologue for the battle. **to have Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD rapping on the same side. **with a female rapper. ***This is the fifth battle to have a female rapper in general, the first four being Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe, Adam vs Eve, and Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. ***It is also the second battle to have a woman battle a man, after Adam vs Eve. ***It is also the first team battle to include a female. *This is the seventh battle to feature a scientist, after Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, Rick Grimes vs Walter White, and Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. *This is the second time two purely fictional characters (Ghostbusters and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) from the same work have rapped against one another. The first one was in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, where Ebenezer Scrooge rapped against The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. *Adam Savage, Jamie Hyneman, Kari Byron, and Grant Imahara noticed the battle, meaning that this the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh time that a real person who is portrayed in the battle mentions that battle on their social networks, after Donald Trump, Stephen King, and Bill Nye. **Bill Nye, however, is the only one to respond to his rap battle somewhere other than Twitter, (Reddit) making them the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth people to respond to their rap battle using Twitter. ***They are the eighth, ninth, tenth, and eleventh people to be known to have watched their rap battle. The first seven are Lady Gaga, Hulk Hogan, Skrillex, Barack Obama, Donald Trump, Stephen King, and Bill Nye. *This is the first time a rapper (or rappers in this case) destroyed their own location. *This battle has the second/third most locations (without counting reused footage), with four different locations, behind Zeus vs Thor and along with Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. *This battle is the first to include a cinematic climax. After the Mythbusters' first verse, both groups end up on top of the Shandor Building, where they later encounter the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man towards the end. This whole sequence pays homage to the first Ghostbusters film. *The video and the Behind the Scenes, as well as Peter's quote about the box, were all used for the Decimated Design's website page of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man suit. Continuity *This is the fourth battle to be released the same day as a previous one (Darth Vader vs Hitler), after Hitler vs Vader 2 (Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris), Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD), and Artists vs TMNT (Gandalf vs Dumbledore). *This is the second battle where a rapper speaks during their opponent's verse, (Kari and Jamie both said "Hey" during Stay Puft's verse). The first battle was Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. Production *The iTunes cover for this battle is the second one to have the rappers in front of the ERB logo, not behind it. The first battle to do so was Artists vs TMNT. *This is the fifth battle where one actor voiced and/or played more than one rapper, the first four being Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, Rasputin vs Stalin, Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, and Artists vs TMNT. *This is the second rap battle with a different iTunes thumbnail and YouTube thumbnail. The first was Moses vs Santa Claus. **Additionally, Winston Zeddemore is present in the iTunes cover, but not the YouTube thumbnail. **This is the first battle to feature a rapper on the cover art and not have him on the thumbnail (Winston Zeddemore). *This is the first battle of more than five participants with side-by-side scenes. *This is the first battle to have team rappers, back-up rappers and a third-party rapper. *This is the first and so far only battle to include a third-party rapper that is not at least voiced by Nice Peter. Errors *Kari Byron's name is misspelled as Kari Bryon in the video description. *Tory's and Grant's names aren't separated by a comma in the subtitles, making it look like Tory Grant. *During the line, "Strapped up on your back," part of Jamie's beard is not connected to the right side of the face, making it possible to see the background behind him. Related videos File:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History|Behind the Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Mary Doodles Category:Mark Douglas Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Walter Downing Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado Category:Taylor Cu Category:Brooke Lawson